1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of baking using an apparatus having at least two heated plates, each of them having a top side being used, and a dough or a batter being automatically put on the first heated plate, possibly after a portion of dripping is placed on the plate, for making a pastry, a pancake or the like. The invention also relates to different embodiments of an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is previously known to make for instance waffles and pancakes by using electric waffle irons/pancake irons. In that connection, batter is put on the one plate of the waffle iron, possibly after a portion of dripping is placed on the plate for easily separating the waffle/pancake, whereafter the other plate of the waffle iron is put over the first one. There are at least three drawbacks connected with this procedure. Firstly, the waffle/pancake does not become sufficiently brown and fine on its top side. Secondly, the moisture of the batter is enclosed between the two electric plates lying against each other, whereby the baked waffle/pancake is often provided with blisters which is not attractive for the person who shall taste the pastry. Thirdly, there is a risk that the baked waffle/pancake is fastened to the upper plate, which deteriorates the possibility to separate the same after it is baked. The reason for the deterioration is that it is not possible to put a portion of dripping on the upper plate since it shall be turned down over the lower one.